fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperium
Imperium's Theme Imperium are a utopian organization composed of multinational and intergalactic criminals hailing from different parts throughout the world and space. Under the leadership of Looney Theomastix, their goal is to a lot of Papa John's pizza; placeholder. They are the primary antagonists of the second season of The ACS, and are arguably a bigger threat than any of the ACS' other enemies, past, present or future. Creation and conception Before Project Venture was even announced, KM always wanted to introduce a group of villains to coordinately combat the ACS. After chatting with the user KOS12, the two came up with TAO, an abbreviation for The Abduxuel Oddities. The original plan was for the group to consist of well-known antagonists from other series, but this was scrapped when KM wanted to take a more original approach. With the help of Sr.Wario and IAmBagel, KM created Imperium with a completely original cast of characters. With a primary influence being the Akatsuki, KM was inspired to delve deeper into character development and explore the relationships within the group, making them relatable and lovable at the same time despite them being villains. History Creation When LT arrived on Earth in 2023, he prepared a preliminary attack to test the strength of Earth's heroes, having heard through the grapevine that his former comrade Perfect and his team had fell at their hands before. In the process, his intrusiveness backfired on him and LT had unknowingly been the reason for the creation of the ACS, thus strengthening the defense of Earth. Overall intrigued by the diversity on the planet, instead of leaving LT opted to stay to carry out his plans. During this time, LT reflected over Order's failure to destroy the planet and decided that he needed a team twice the size as his former colleagues to assist him. It took a year for LT to recruit and assemble the perfect candidates, and soon enough Imperium was born. Phase one Phase two Phase three Conclusion Members Affiliates Headquarters Imperium's base of operations are located inside of a hollowed out seamount within the Mariana Trench, the deepest part of the world's oceans and most unexplored area in the world. Because of its geography, access to the HQ is only possible through a wrist-mounted teleportation device that is reliant on weather conditions. There are no entrances or exits either, if one were to leave they'd have to use the aforementioned teleportation device. LT was able to adapt to the deep sea pressure to create the HQ. The headquarters has many of the same features as the ACS HQ, including computer, communications, and sensor networks, as well as a kitchen, security vestibule, training center, and private quarters, in which two members share one room. They have air conditioners and a complex, ventilation system that allows the HQ to be habitable. Suits Imperium members all wear different variations of the same powered exoskeleton, with some deviations including slightly different designs and different shades of the color purple. The general design for an Imperium suit is an outer shell of purple armor and an armored bodysuit sandwiched in-between, and at the top of every suit lies a hood for secrecy. All Imperium suits come equiped with a wrist mounted teleportation device that is also capable of hacking, communicating, facial scanning, and recording audio. The powered exoskeletons they wear augment their strength to an extent. Mark one Mark one has a lighter shade of purple and several components that make up the armor, such as a light purple, uniquely designed breastplate that covers the middle of the chest and the abdomen, shoulderplates, legplates, gauntlets shielding the entire forearm, belts, tassets, and boots. Though it doesn't provide the best defense, mark one is ideal for more agile-like members. Lady Providence wears this type. Mark two Mark two utilizes a slightly darker shade of purple for its armor and a blackish purple bodysuit. Other features include a breastplate that shields the chest, shoulderplates, legplates, differently designed gauntlets shielding the entire forearm, belts with an attachment that also protects the intimate parts, and a brief amount of armor on the feet. Divinity wears this type. Goals Putative purpose LT's hidden agenda LT kept his true intentions hidden from his subordinates in Imperium. On a quest to become the ultimate being, LT's goal is to assimilate technology and absorb the knowledge and history out of Earth and then destroy it, upgrading himself in the process. Pairings Members of Imperium are separated into groups of two in order to hastily complete assignments in different areas of the world, as well make use of their combined strengths. The duos assembled usually share a distinct commonality. Divinity is the only member to act without a partner on a regular basis due to the role he plays as a spy. Nathaniel Quartz and Miss Risus Comically dubbed the "Psycho Subunit" by Providence, Nathaniel and Miss Risus, though prone to altercations, make an efficient duo due to their analogous, albeit sadistic, love for murder. Lady Providence and Virtuosa Both gifted in performing arts (music and theatre respectively), Lady Providence and Virtuosa share a complex bond but form a proficient and deadly duo. Trivia *Most of the songs associated with the group are usually composed of holy chanting in order to evoke a godlike theme and vibe. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Characters created by KM Category:Characters created by Bagel Category:Characters created by Wario